marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jann of the Jungle Vol 1 13
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * charging rhinos Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = When the Trap Closed! | Synopsis2 = Jann is out with her friend Pat Mahony as he photographs some gazelles when suddenly they are attacked by a lion which Jann quickly subdues. However Jann knows that lions do not attack for no reason and swings off into the jungle to find the source. Along the way she is caught in some strangling vines but manages to cut herself loose. Deeper in the jungle she finds the reason the lion was angry: his mate is caught in an illegal leg trap. When she goes to free the female lion she is stopped by a group of poachers led by a man calling himself the Professor. When Jann tries to fight back she is grabbed from behind by the Professor's men and tied up. Both Jann and the female lion are then transported off in a truck. The truck is attacked and knocked over by the male lion who has tracked them down. While the male frees his mate, Jann realizes they will attack the poachers and not wishing to see anyone -- even a poacher -- die she swings them to safety up in a tree. However while Jann deals with the lions and sends them away, the Professor and his men are caught in the strangling vines and requiring rescuing again. Jann only agrees to free them if they agree to give up their poaching ways. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * The Professor Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Cliff Mason White Hunter | Synopsis3 = Cliff Mason is out hunting for a tiger known to the locals as "the Savage" along with his guide Kai-Su in the jungles of India. Kai-Su and his people have put all their faith in Cliff to kill the Savage as it has been killing their live stock needed to feed their tribe. When they come across a tiger in the wilderness, Kai-Su aims to shoot it but Cliff stops him, as he believes the big cat is not the Savage. Kai-Su argues with Cliff after the tiger flees, telling Mason that he couldn't possibly know if the tiger they encountered was the Savage or not. This causes Kai-Su to lose all faith in Cliff and he goes off into the jungle alone without Cliff. However Kai-Su is attacked by the real Savage and is knocked out by a powerful swat of the cat's paw. Cliff spots this and comes to his guide's rescue, but before he can shoot the Savage the beast knocks the rifle out of his hand. Cliff then struggles with the Savage, breaking free long enough to recover his rifle and kill it before it can pounce on him. When Kai-Su revives he thanks Cliff for saving his life and learns that Cliff planned the entire incident on purpose in order to lure the Savage out of hiding. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * The Savage Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Taboo! | Synopsis4 = Jungle tale. | StoryTitle5 = Jann of the Jungle | Synopsis5 = Pat Mahoney is trying to get a picture of Jann when suddenly he backs into some strangling vines, forcing Jann to break her pose and rescue him. Cutting themselves free they note that the vines are a strange breed unseen before. They then spot a seemingly dead gorilla also caught in the vines. Fearing for the other animals of the jungle, Jann swings off to check on them and finds many other creatures are caught in the vines. She is somewhat relieved to find that the animals are not dead just choked into unconsciousness, but they don't have much time left if she does not stop the vines. She finds a large vines that lead into a nearby shack. When she tries to cut the massive vines she is attacked by a gang of men who take her prisoner and drag her into the hunt. There she meets their leader, Gerald Thorn who has unleashed the killer vines for his communist benefactors so they can take over the jungle. There Jann manages to smash the machines that control the vines causing them to run wild. Jann frees Thorn and when he tries to flee, she swings after him then forces the mad botanist to show her where the vines root system is. Bringing her there, Jann cuts the roots killing the vines and freeing the animals. She then wraps Gerald and his gang up, allowing Pat to take a photo of them before the authorities arrive to take them away. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Gerald Thorn Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}